Sari Drabbles
by TicktockToon
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about my favorite techno organic, Sari Sumdac
1. Chapter 1

Sari Sumdac, Techno organic, Hero, And currently stumbling down back alleys, was reminiscing.

She supposed that it all started when Prowl died. His sacrifice, Though noble, Drove the whole team apart. No one realized he was the glue that held them together until he left. No one was the same after it

Bulkhead started isolating himself, And Optimus got pulled under the responsibility of being prime, Only Ratchet stayed the same, He said it was because he'd watched to many friends die for the cause to weep over it now.

And then there was Bee and herself. Bee grew distant, Losing his old ways he changed for the better or worse. In stark contrast to Bee's change Sari became even more reckless. Making bad decisions and hanging with the wrong crowd, Coping was not a thing she accomplished

Due to the sudden polarity shift in there personalities Sari and Bee's friendship struggled under the intensity of there different views. They started avoiding each other and when they did interact it was in sudden clashes and sharp words. They still sought comfort in one in other, But each of them only found frustration while searching for it.

Sari decided, After downing another cube of high grade, That it was time to find her way home.

AN: This is more of an opening to Sari's current prediciments then an actual drabble but I felt it had to be included anyway, Just to solidify my headcanons on sari's current relationships with these characters. I absolutely adore Sari and plan to write a lot about her in the future, But as an amature writer I don't feel confident writing a whole story yet, So these are going to be small stories about my favorite techno organic Sari Sumdac!


	2. The Allspark

She can feel life itself flowing through her veins

Albeit just a fragment but what is a fragment of life. Can it truly be split apart. Or will it always be whole, Merely stretched thin.

Sari doesn't feel like thinking about it while it's ripping through her insides. While it forces her out of the drivers seat and takes control of it's vessel

The allspark is livid, And Sari is the one now stretched thin. Containing too much energy and she bursts.

Sari hates the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out.

AN: This one and the one after it are ridiculously short but hey, I warned you. They are called drabbles. But anyway here we have a little something about one of my other headcanons. So like if the key absorbed all its power from the allspark, And then Sari absorbed the key when she upgraded, Obviously she must have some piece of the allspark inside her and she should have a connection with the thing, So I imagine when Sari get's in hot water the Allspark takes the wheel. And it's not a very fun experience for Sari


	3. Isaac

She should have been better, To Bee, To Ratchet, To herself.

But mostly to her dad

He raised a girl to eight and saw her grow to 16 in an instant

And then he never saw her again

She left for cybertron, Entranced in an alien culture that didn't want her. She dug and dug for origins that in the end didn't matter

She never found out where she came from

But she did find out cybertronians use very different measures of time

And her dad perished long before she ever thought to go back

AN: More angst! I am the angst master all will bow before me! But yeah anyway I've realized that with drabbles this short the authors notes start getting longer then the chapters! But really I hope you enjoyed this chapter and check in for more, This is the most I've had pre written but I cranked all these out in one night so I'm hoping I can keep em going, Wish me luck!


	4. Sari x Miko

"No fair, You were cheating!" Miko, Voice high and accusing, Pointed at Sari

"It isn't cheating Miko, It's called having an advantage" Sari said feigning innocence while smirking knowingly

"You using your weird machine magic isn't an advantage, The game has to-"Miko was quickly cut off by a kiss and a smug grin from Sari

The pair soon tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs as Miko tackled Sari off the couch, The two almost immediately forgetting about the game and becoming absorbed in each others mischief.

After rolling about for a suitable amount of time they eventually settled down, Tired and out of breath they laid on the floor and reveled in each others warmth, Talking about whatever came to mind as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

AN: Finally something that isn't angsty! No instead it's my guilty pleasure crossover ship that no one asked for, Sari/Miko! But honestly there so cute together! I just can't help shipping them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
